


Marking

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, wolverine is just a giant cat and no one can convince me other wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is mostly an animal, Remy knew this but was still not expecting what happens when he accidently makes logan jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TraintrackHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraintrackHobo/gifts).



Remy was a faithful man, once he was committed to someone he never strayed but Remy was a flirt, sometimes even without realizing it. Logan knew this when he started seeing the younger man but still it didn't mean it didn't grate on his nerves. He could ignore when Remy and Rogue flirted, after all he knew their history, and he also knew they were well and truly over each other.

He could deal with Remy clinging to Storm since the woman insisted on calling Remy her brother. He could deal with the few random people at the clubs since he loved watching Remy dance even when it wasn't with him. He could put up with all of that but not this.

The X-Men were on a rare, but not un-heard of undercover mission. Chuck had reason to believe that a recently founded mutant safe hotel was a front for a mutant trafficking service. After all it wasn't enough for mankind to hate and kill mutants but there were the few sickos that saw mutants as exotic pets or worse.

So here he was, held up in the black bird watching on camera as Remy held Kurt close on the hotel's Ball Room floor. He knew it was all an act, to lure the bad guys out of hiding but he still wished Chuck had choose him and Remy for this part of the mission, they were the real couple after all, But Chuck had insisted the criminals behind all the kidnappings had only take the most exotic looking mutants and despite Wolverine's metal bones and incredible healing ability he could easily pass as human.

Remy could pass to of course with the help of some sunglasses but his eyes when not hid behind tinted glass were a very exotic sight and of course Kurt was an obvious choice with his blue fur, tail and glowing yellow eyes. Even Logan had to admit that the two mutants together made quite a handsome couple but that didn't stop his instincts from screaming that his mate was in danger of being stolen from him.

Suddenly Remy leaned into Kurt and whispered into his ear and the two left the dance floor, clinging to one another like to lust crazed teenagers. Logan felt a growl leave his throat but fought to remain calm and in control as he saw four men in black suits follow behind the couple. Logan grinned, his sharp canines glinting in the pale lights of the jet, it was show time.

Cyclops gave the go-ahead and the rest of the x-men jumped into action to protect their teammates and stop the villains. Logan was the first to reach Kurt and Remy's floor; he could hear the sounds of battle before he reached the room. His claws sliced the door like a butcher's knife through brisket. The battle was over quickly and the Villains were taken into custody to be interrogated as to wear some of the missing mutants were, there would be a rescues mission for as many as possible.

Logan managed to keep his control until he and Remy were back home in there room. He had pushed Remy on to the bed so hard that the normally graceful man almost fell off the other side.

" Mon dieu! What ya tryin' ta do cher? Throw po' Remy out da window? " The Cajun man asked angrily.

" I had to watch you flirt with Night-crawler for days darlin'. " Logan growled out as he climbed onto the bed and over Remy, " It was almost impossible not to run into that place and rip that furball off of ya! "

" Cher, were ya jealous? " Remy asked in honest surprise.

" How long have ya known me Rems? Of course I was jealous, your my mate! " Logan whispered as he pushed the other man into the bed with his body weight.

Remy started to reply but was cut off as Logan's lips crashed into his in a deep and passionate kiss. Remy was beginning to feel faint when Logan finally pulled away for air and began rubbing his stubble covered cheeks across Remy's smooth ones.

" You're mine, Rems. " Logan said as he trailed his face down Remy's neck, " I know ya flirt, and I know ya don't mean anythin' by it but your mine and I want everyone to know it. "

Logan stopped talking just long enough to suck a deep bruise into Remy's collar bone before moving down to drag his claws trough Remy's shirt. He was careful not to cut his lover and soon pulled what was left of Remy's button down off and throwing it to the floor. Remy gasped and his hands came up to clench into Logan's hair as the gruff man latched onto a nipple.

Logan smirked and sucked hard before pulling away and again heading lower and rubbing his face against the crotch of Remy's leather pants. The younger man was whispering and barely getting out full sentences before Logan's claws finally got rid of his pants just like they had done to his shirt.

" I'm yours, mon ami, always, don't want no one else." Remy babbled helplessly as he felt Logan's breath waft over the head of his throbbing member, " Remy want everyone ta know he's yours too, mark me, Logan. "

Logan purred a loud rumble that carried through his body and into his throat just as he swallowed Remy till the head of his cock touched the back of Logan's throat. Remy screamed and thrust upwards and came without warning. Logan sat up and licked his lips as he leaned up for a kiss. Remy was happy to oblige and the two stayed joined at the lips as Logan's hand sped across his own cock.

As the older man felt his own orgasam approaching he drew back from the kiss and sat up, straddling Remy's hips. He came with a roar as he painted Remy's chest and face with his seed. As Logan caught his breath he watched as Remy licked some of his seed off of his lips. 

" You look beautiful like this darlin', all strung out and marked up " Logan purred as he drug his tongue across Remy's chest helping to clean up his own mess. " Wish I could keep ya like this all the time. "

Remy laughed as he pulled Logan up for another kiss, " Not that Remy has anythin' against that idea cher, but I need to be able to leave the room sometime. "

Logan chuckled into the kiss as well, "then I guess I'll just have ta re-mark ya daily then, won't I? "

Remy's eyes took on a lustful look as he rasped out a reply, " Only if Remy get ta mark ya as well Wolvie. "

" It's a deal Cajun " Logan growled.


End file.
